The present invention relates to input devices for computers and, more particularly, to an input device for providing X and Y coordinate analog input values and associated function selection to a computer performing a plurality of user functions employing the input values comprising, a support plate; multi-position function selection switch means having an output indicating the position thereof; selector means carried by the support plate operably connected for moving the switch means between its positions; coordinate generator means for generating X and Y coordinate analog values at an output thereof; and, activator means carried in combination with the selector means and operably connected to the coordinate generator means for changing the coordinate generator means X and Y analog values being output.
To date, so-called "joystick" input devices as employed for providing dynamic X, Y coordinate analog inputs to computers have been rudimentary in their capabilities in the manner of FIGS. 1 and 2. Before going further, it should be noted that as employed herein the term "analog" is a term of convenience for want of a better term under the circumstances and includes bi-stable switches as typically employed in joystick type devices even though as bi-stable, they are also binary in essence. The difference being for purposes of this description that in an "analog" input device, the opened or closed statues of a switch or switches is sampled in the time domain to effect changes in the computer logic (or a bit stream as in the case of a track ball is sensed in the same time domain for the same purpose) rather than the binary value thereof being employed (i.e. binary 01011=decimal 11). Thus, it is applicant's intent that the term "analog" as employed in this description and the claims appended thereto not be limiting and that the scope and spirit of the invention accord an appropriate breadth thereto.
Joysticks such as that generally indicated as 10 in FIGS. 1 and 2 have most often been associated with real time inputs to computer systems having a video display associated therewith. Such systems have run the gamut from video games on the one extreme to sophisticated military command and control systems on the opposite extreme. Whether made of simple plastic parts or to mil-standard requirements, the functional aspects of the joystick input devices have remained substantially constant. As depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2, the typical prior art joystick input device 10 has a lever 12 which is spring-biased to a central position as shown from which it can be moved off center to create changes in X and Y signal generating apparatus contained within the housing 14. Whether potentiometers, switches, or the like, are the devices employed within the housing 14 is unimportant. Functionally, there is one apparatus associated with changes to the X coordinate value as indicated by the arrows 16 and another responding to movements of the lever 12 perpendicular to movements affecting the X coordinate which, in turn, affects changes in the y coordinate value as indicated by the arrows 18. In some cases, by moving the lever 12 at an angle to the coordinate axes (i.e., between the arrows 16, 18) changes to the X and Y values can be affected simultaneously. The device 10 is connected to the computer by a cable 20 which allows the status f the devices within the housing providing the X and Y values or changes thereto to be sampled by the computer. Occasionally, a button 22 is provided on the top of the lever 12 as shown in FIG. 2 (or on the housing 14) to be used as a "fire" button in video games or the like. The button 22 simply pushes a switch, the status of which is also sampled over the cable 20 by the computer. The button 22 and switch are simply conveniently mounted on the device 10 to be in close proximity for use in combination with the lever 12 when playing the game, or the like, and the combination of the lever 12 and button 22 provide no synergistic result as a result of the combination.
Typically in the prior art, whether using a joystick such as that shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 or other analog devices in combination with a computer, if more than one input is desired, a corresponding number of devices are employed, or, in the alternative, a single device is selected by the computer attached thereto as to which function is being accomplished thereby. Thus, there is no operator selectable multi-function input device and associated system available in the art at present.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a multi-function input device and associated system for use with computers wherein a single device can be operator-selectable for multiple functions to eliminate redundancy of components in the system. cl SUMMARY
The foregoing object has been realized by the input device of the present invention for providing X and y coordinate analog input values, or the like, and associated function selection to a computer performing a plurality of user functions employing the input values comprising, a support plate; multi-position function selection switch means having an output indicating the position thereof; selector means carried by the support plate operably connected for moving the function selection switch means between its positions; coordinate generator means for generating analog values at an output thereof; and, activator means carried in combination with the selector means and operably connected to the coordinate generator means for changing the coordinate generator means' analog values being output.
In one embodiment, the selector means is an annular member disposed in a plane parallel to the plane of the support plate; and, the activator means is disposed within the annular member. Also, the function selection switch means is a rotatable switch and the annular member is rotatable about an axis perpendicular to the planes to move the function selection switch means between its positions.
In an alternate embodiment, the function selection switch means is a slidable switch and the annular member is slidable in its plane to move the function selection switch means between its positions.
Further in the aforesaid embodiment, the activator means is a joystick member pivotal about a point in the plane in which the annular member is disposed and the joystick member is also rotatable about a longitudinal axis thereof and is operably connected to the selector means for moving the function selection switch means between its positions when rotated.
In the preferred embodiment, the function selector switch means is an infinite position switch sensed by associated logic according to novel design of the applicant herein.
To obtain further benefits of the input device, indicator means may be operably connected to the function selector switch means for visually displaying its present position. In one embodiment, the indicator means comprises display panel means for visually displaying an indication of the function associated with the present position of the function selector switch means and logic means operably connected to the display panel means and the output of the function selector switch means for causing the display panel means to display the function associated with the present position of the function selector switch means.